His Butler, Desirable
by hazekitsune
Summary: A short ?  fan fiction about Sebastian... and will Mey-Rin ever get him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fan fiction please don't flame me for trying but instead give me constructive feedback, Thank you for reading me piece. Also when the font goes like this its Sebastian's thoughts. Please tell me what you think; your reviews will keep me posting chapters!

Disclaimer: The Characters from this fan fiction and famous phrases belong to Yana Toboso, I am receiving nothing for this piece (other than improvement for my writing skills) so don't sue me!

Chapter one

Sebastian sighed as he moved from looking through the window on the first floor as he then turned to look at the three servants, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bardroy as well as glancing over to the steward Tanaka. "Finnian it is impossible for you to weed the gardens in these elements, however Mey-Rin have you yet changed the Masters Bed sheets?" Sebastian then turned looking to Bardroy "And Bardroy have you cleaned the kitchens?" There was a deathly silence as Sebastian interrogated them, Mey-Rin's cheeks flamed scarlet and Bardroy chewed on his cigarette. "Well seeing as you have time to dally, get back to work!" Sebastian ordered with an aura of authority, he glanced back over to Tanaka "and Tanaka your ok as you are." Sebastian then walked into the kitchen where he would prepare the finest tea in a blue and white enamelled china tea pot, he placed one tea spoon of tea leaves for his young master and another for the pot he then poured boiling water half way into the tea pot, he then stirred it well allowing it to brew before placing it on the trolley along with a matching tea cup and saucer, it was his master's afternoon tea to his study.

He took his routinely walk to his masters study as he then knocked "Master I've brought your afternoon tea" after a brief moment of silence Sebastian let himself in, just as he was pouring the tea through the strainer into his cup he heard a crash could he not leave them for five minutes? With a sigh Sebastian left his Master's study to find Mey-Rin laying on the floor with broken china surrounding her and the cabinet in pieces, he then spoke in his deathly calm voice "Mey-Rin what have I told you about running in the residence?" Mey-Rin seemed to be in an embarrassed state as she then jumped up all too quickly "it's my glasses Mister Sebastian, I'm sorry" she spoke in her broad Londoner accent and her cheeks were flaming up again, Sebastian sighed "another job to do now... if this luck continues I'll never get dinner ready"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I'm guessing this is the fastest update known to man right? Well I have nothing better do to so I worked up this...Slightly better? Piece hope you like and thank you Hope Diamond for posting my first review: 3

Chapter Two

His bronze eyes seemed to smile as the corner of his lips quirked up; he slowly edged towards Mey-Rin who subsequently tried to poorly back away. Images of his white gloved hands working over her milky shoulders as he gently nipped her bottom lip filled his usually crystal clear mind. What was wrong with him? Mey-Rin continued to talk quietly seemingly to herself "Mister Sebastian?" He let out a low coarse cough which came deep from his throat, he then leaned over grabbing a broom "Here" he said thrusting it to her not making eye contact. He then walked to take the used china back into the kitchens to be cleaned.

He returned five minutes after to find Mey-Rin awkwardly sweeping the glass up. After removing the grin from his face, Sebastian quietly stepped behind Mey-Rin wrapping one of his arms around her waist and holding the other hand over hers which held the broom "No, more like this" he whispered into her ear as he felt her body stiffen against his. He controlled her hand that was holding the broom with his; as his nose skimmed her hair, the scent of Raspberries filled his nostrils and he then slowly took another breath through his nose allowing himself to savour her heady scent.

After teasing Mey-Rin and 'teaching' her how to correctly use a broom he released her and took a step back to admire his, well their work. Mey-Rin's eyes had widened behind her large round rimmed glasses, her cheeks were rosy apples and her lax lips were like peach blossoms... his train of thought was broken by a logical internal voice, why was he seeing Mey-Rin like this now? His bronze eyes were like melted chocolate as he then watched her bring a fragile hand up to her lower face resting her smooth long nails over her lips. Before Sebastian could advance and tease her some more, he heard the bell signalling his young Master, Ciel Phantomhive was summoning him, without a word he left Mey-Rin in her own anxious silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another quick update, thanks to Tsuki Yosuke like I said the post will keep coming as long as people are bothered to read them and seeing as ill focus on this then write another (I can't post two at once) nothing should stop my posts :3 Yea.. This chapter is kind of like a filler? And I just realised maybe Mey-Rin and Sebastian are reacting to each other to quickly? I don't know...I think I can say that maybe it's how there attraction sparks? Please leave a review on this matter because I need to know I'm not forcing them on each other too quickly. But thanks for being patient and reading my work.

Chapter Three

Mey-Rin's POV (sort of)

Mey-Rin stood in deathly silence as she heard Sebastian's foot falls fade. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding, she propped the broom against the wall as she held onto the wall for support, she struggles for breath but was interrupted by Bardroy and Finnian "Are you alright, little lady?" Bardroy said adjusting the cigarette between his lips. "I-It's okay Bard" she stammered obviously still shocked by Sebastian's actions; she then gently pushed herself away from the wall and teetered on her feet, what she didn't notice was Finnian and Bard exchange concerned glances. Finnian slipped by Bard to support her "Are you sure your alright?" Finnian's anxious childish voice rang out. "Just give me a minute..." It was almost like she had grown up in those few minutes she spent with Sebastian.

She sighed managing to find gravity was indeed on her side as she then trailed behind Bard and Finny somehow managing not to bump into Sebastian. They walked in unusual silence down to the kitchens were they found Sebastian, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and paying close attention to a pastry. He didn't lift his head to acknowledge he knew they were there too.

Bard coughed, maybe taunted by the crushing silence, or to grab Sebastian's attention, either way it didn't work. Mey-Rin sank into a chair located in the corner close to the entrance, the slight creak caused grabbed his attention, his eyes were icy staring into hers; Mey-Rin couldn't help but flinch where as Finnian and Bardroy were confused by the silent exchange between Mr. Sebastian and Mey-Rin. Bardroy coughed a second time and Sebastian thankfully snapped out of it continuing his work on the pastry dessert, leaving Mey-Rin yet again in stunned silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately stuffs gone on along the lines of some idiot knocking down our phone lines... so I lost my net connection but I'm back now and updating this story, yay! Sorry it seems a bit slow but it wouldn't add up if he just suddenly was with her you get me? And I'm sorry about my short posts so here's a longer one for you in apology :3

Chapter Four

The halls were like ice and were as dark as pitch, the only light was from the silvery full moon emitting from the windows and from Sebastian's lantern which he held in his white gloved fingers, Sebastian had just put his Master to bed and was going to get himself to bed just as well when he had heard soft feminine footsteps, how could he tell they was feminine? Too soft and careful to be a male's, the corner of Sebastian's lips quirked up in a smirk as he waited expectantly knowing that it was indeed Mey-Rin seeing as she was the only female in the entire manor.

Finally after seeming years of torture when actually all it took her was five minutes, the lanterns soft warm glow revealed her as she stopped dead. "oh...uhm.." she said awkwardly as she looked down at her bare feet with her small hands clasped in front of her in her lap, her cheeks were slowly being dusted with rouge as she silently prayed he wouldn't notice.

Sebastian did indeed notice and fought the urge to fully grin but remained composed as his dark eyes drank in her features, her unruly red bangs were down from their usually pigtails and shaped her face better making her look more adult as they waved down to her shoulders, one bang was elegantly tucked behind one pale ear, she wore a simple plain crème bed gown which reached just below her knees revealing milky white skin and her feet looked soft and pixie-like. He slowly looked back up appreciating her curves as he then looked back at her face he noticed her cheeks were rose red and her cheekbones were just the perfect height on her face, he tilted his head allowing his black hair fall around as he then took a step closer to her as her eyes then snapped up in warning and she sensed danger...

Sebastian however kept his advance as his gloved hand reached for her clasped ones as her eyes met his trying to figure what he was up to as his gloved fingers just managed to wrap themselves around hers, her eyes became round saucers and she pulled her hand back quickly before his fingers grew too tight and she tore open her bedroom door and slipped in slamming the door and leaning her back against it panting heavily like she'd just ran five miles from a savage mountain cat.

On the other side of the door Sebastian was unable to keep the unseen grin from his face as he chuckled slightly walking down the hall to his room as all that could be seen was a fading orange glow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry guys I've been away again... But my laptop was in repair and the parts were hard to come by and then... The writer's block monster paid me a visit O; so here goes guys!

Chapter 5

As unwanted as it was the sun's rusty rays barged themselves through all the windows indicating the absence of darkness. Sebastian had already started his morning duties in waking the Master and getting him ready, where as Mey-Rin had only just awoken and knew she was having a bad start already.

Mey-Rin's guess wasn't far off as Sebastian gave her a stern look that surprisingly crumbled into a devious smirk as one eyelid drooped over one bronze eye, in what seemed to be a wink. Mey-Rin didn't know whether to tremble or faint in relief. Well she took the second option... well she didn't exactly choose it wasn't her choice as her body grew limp and was falling in what seemed to be slow motion when Sebastian's strong gloved hands caught her and time functioned normally once again. Well for Sebastian it did, Mey-Rin couldn't notice in her unconscious state. Sebastian carried her bridal style to her room where he then laid her down on her bed removing and slowly unlacing her knee high boots which he neatly placed by the side of her bed. He stood up and looked her over once more before walking out to be met by the gawks of Finnian and Bardroy.

Sebastian didn't feel the need to be questioned by the likes of them as he continued his path down to the kitchens where he was going to prepare the Master's lunch, which would be easy enough as it would contain freshly handmade scones (the Master's favourite) and Lady Gray's tea in his favourite china tea set. The heavy clomp of Bardroy's footsteps could be heard down the stone steps and Bardroy with his shoulders squared stood with his arms folded across his chest "what was you doin' in Mey-Rin's room?" the accusation all too clear in his voice. Sebastian sighed and ignored the incompetent cook as he continued boring his bronze eyes onto his hands which manoeuvred the dough until it was just right for baking to make the young Master's scones. All through the process of cooking Bardroy kept his suspicious gaze locked on Sebastian waiting for a nonexistent answer, Sebastian wasn't going to give in to Bardroy and Bardroy was determined for answers, no matter that he dared a Mexican stand-off with Sebastian, a unloving creature that was so cold on his exterior and something else about him that warned others not to get to close almost like hell was ready to swallow you up and spit you back out again without much consideration. Bardroy glared into Sebastian's eyes trying to show no fear to him like you would with a wild animal, Bardroy kind of hoped that Sebastian would back down before his knight in shining armour act crumbled down before him revealing a scared man.

Sebastian sighed hating the fact he was being looked at with such accusation. "Bardroy before you jump to conclusions about Mey-Rin's innocence she merely fainted and I took her back to her room so she could come back round in the comfort of the familiar settings of her room, anything else you wish to accuse me of Bardroy?" at the last part of his miniature speech his own voice was filled with accusation and it went slightly more bone chilling that tickled every segment of Bardroy's spine even before those words had fallen upon his deaf ears.

Bardroy's head fell slightly and exhaled almost like a sigh "I'm Sorry I accused you of hurting the little lady, but she's a good friend to me." Sebastian merely smirked and walked taking the tea and scones with him to the Master's study. He hadn't forgiven Bardroy but the unnerving smirk tried to lull him into false security. Sebastian's bronze eyes gleamed on his journey through the halls as he thought of a plan to get back at that bull headed cook who didn't know the first thing to cooking when he was in the kitchens... Yes that plan would do... he thought smugly to himself as his smirk broadened, the smirk would soon have to be removed though as he grew closer to his young master's door.

A/N: I hope this is long enough as I've noticed my post are quite short and I know you all hate cliff hangers as do I, but it brings us back does it not? So sorry about the cliff hanger but I wish to keep my readers hungry for more I hope to post another chapter soon, I don't know when but I'll try, as per usual thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you press that little review button, it won't take long!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: woah... it's been ages :3 I think I finally captured some plot bunnies... So yea :3

Chapter 6

It had been a full week after the accusation Bardroy made, and only barely half a day before Mey-Rin had awoken confused to how she got there and wondering why her boots were off.

After the week of lying in wait, Sebastian had deemed his revenge cold enough to serve before the disastrous cook. Sebastian's metallic eyes looked into Bardroy's as the perfect revenge unveiled itself deep within the puzzling mind of the butler's.

That day as the cook walked into the medium sized kitchen, he felt shivers run down his spine as shadows melted around the walls, making horrific shapes and silhouetted images upon the light basked wall. Some of the images grew rather religious depicting angels and demons, were as Bardroy looked upon the spectacle with confusion set in his mind, at that point Sebastian walked in, with his face clear as ice, not betraying him of his emotions as he then raised an eyebrow. 'Are you alright Bardroy?' his voice was mockingly soothing as he watched, the shadows still printed these images one after another. Bardroy looked to Sebastian then back at the wall before then saying simply in his rough voice which quivered surprisingly 'Can you see that?' he pointed to the wall to emphasis what he meant by his question. Sebastian's metallic eyes were focused yet dull 'yes I see the wall, cant you?' Bardroy stood slightly with his mouth agape as he shook his head before muttering 'forget it' feeling slightly unsettled over the idea of showing some human weakness towards Sebastian.

Sebastian took the tea pot in which he had just brewed some tea as he then headed for his Lord's office. Sebastian smirked inwardly as he remembered the look upon Bardroy's face as he then remembered his revenge was all but over, chuckling softly he pushed the elaborate doors to his young Master's office open...

A/N: A cliff hanger.. ooh.. i know, im a evil writer lol im sorry for the wait but i was struggling but i will be working on chapter 7 soon... i promise! Pinky swear it o:


End file.
